


Risqué Business

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Tony can’t stand going more than a few minutes without flirting with you—even if you two are in the middle of a mission briefing.  What happens when you get caught sending texts to one another?
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Risqué Business

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – Tony can’t stand going more than a few minutes without flirting with you—even if you two are in the middle of a mission briefing. What happens when you get caught sending texts to one another?

**Warnings** – Fluff, Sexual Innuendos. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 700

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. As she tried to slip it free of her pocket without garnering any attention, she happened to catch Tony's eye across the conference table. There was a mischievous glint in the whiskey colored depths that let her know the message was from him.

Trying to keep a straight face, she pretended to make a note of what Steve was saying, but instead glanced down at the phone in her lap.

"What r u wearing under that uniform?"

Heat washed over her, both from embarrassment and lust. Casting a quick glance around the room, she tried to see if anyone was paying attention to her. It was just her luck that Steve was droning on about tactical strategies everyone already knew by heart, so they were all pretty much zoned out and lost in their own thoughts.

Using one hand, she typed out a quick reply.

"Laundry day. Only thing clean was lacy thong."

She waited to see Tony's reaction to her text, and she wasn't disappointed. As soon as her message popped up on his screen, she saw him shift uncomfortably and look at her wide-eyed. Trying to contain her laughter, she waited to see what he would text her next.

"U r a tease."

She glanced up from her phone and gave him a wink before she started to reply.

"U luv me."

They'd just gotten to the "I love you" stage of their relationship, and it still gave YN a mini-heartattack to admit her feelings to him. She was terrified—for no good reason—that he would wake up one day and change his mind, and she'd be left alone and broken-hearted.

When her phone buzzed against her thigh, she hesitated before looking down.

"I adore you."

His message had all of her doubts and worries washing away in an instant. Fear and paranoia would be her downfall if she continued to let her own insecurities get the better of her.

"You'll adore me even more once we get back from this mission."

She'd added the eggplant and peach emojis to her message, and apparently it was too much for him to handle. With a start, his phone fell from his grasp and landed loudly on the floor, drawing everyone's attention away from Steve and onto him.

Tony quickly bent over to retrieve the phone, but Steve was quicker. 

"Tell me, Tony, what is so important that you feel the need to be on your phone during a briefing?"

YN's stomach dropped when she saw Steve glance down at the phone. Tony tried to snatch it out of his grasp, but Steve evaded him.

"Texting YN?" Steve asked as he turned his chastising glare onto her. "What r u wearing under that uniform?"

The team began to snicker as a blush began to creep up from under Steve's collar. Tony looked proud of himself, but YN wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Everyone knew that she and Tony were together, but this brought back humiliating memories of being caught passing notes in class. It was even worse since Steve intimidated her more than any of her school teachers ever had.

"This is highly unprofessional," Steve chided as he his face began to turn redder. "There are people's lives at stake here."

Tony gave him a smirk. "Yeah, and if you'd shut up and let us get to work, we could neutralize this threat and I'd finally get to see what color YN's thong is."

A groan echoed throughout the room as everyone's face scrunched up in disgust. Accomplishing what he'd hoped for, Steve dismissed the meeting and the team began filing out to head to the Quinjet.

Tony waited by the door for YN. "Wanna give me a hint?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I was lying." She felt him stiffen as a seductive grin spread across her face. "I'm not wearing anything under this uniform."

Tony's head fell back agains the wall as he struggled to keep his hormones in check. YN was going to be the death of him, but damned if he could muster up the energy to care.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 44 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I read this prompt and immediately knew this was a Tony story! Who else would dare to send risqué texts during a mission briefing?? It’s nice to write sexy, snark Tony for a change. I keep trying to add more fluff with him, but I’m always drawn to the angst when it comes to his character. I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
